


Guerra de Almohadas

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, NSFW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El caballero de Fénix comenzará una nueva guerra solamente para poder tener la atención del caballero de Virgo por algunos momentos... o toda la noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guerra de Almohadas

_Mi primer trabajo aquí tenía que ser un pequeño drabble de mi OTP en Saint Seiya ¡SHAKA X IKKI! o, como normalmente le llamo, ¡SHAIKKI!_

_Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir de ellos, ¿qué mejor manera de regresar que dándoles un poco de diversión? Hehe~_  
_Me basé en un ship meme donde una de las preguntas decía "¿Quién inicia las peleas de almohadas?" donde la respuesta, totalmente, era Ikki._  
_Espero les agrade y trataré de empezar a subir más trabajos aquí tanto en inglés como en español... ~~si es que le entiendo a todo esto de AO3 o__o~~_

* * *

 

**GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS**

**Shaka de Virgo e Ikki de Fénix pertenecen a Saint Seiya de Masami KURUMADA.**

 

La noche ya había caído y cada Caballero Dorado se encontraba en su templo dispuesto a dormir. Pero uno de ellos tenía un invitado, podría decirse que especial ya que no solo era alguien importante para él sino que también era una “celebridad” en todo el Santuario.  
El Caballero de Virgo se encontraba en posición de loto sentado frente a una pequeña mesa de madera que solamente servía para tener los libros abiertos. Su simple ropa era una pijama que él se sentía cómodo al usar en las noches frías, incluso ahora tenía una frazada arriba de sus hombros. Shaka se encontraba sentado sobre unos tapetes y cobertores traídos de su país e incluso de Nepal, algunos regalos de Mu cuando visitaba Jamir, mientras leía cuidadosamente esas escrituras antiguas. Estaba totalmente concentrado mientras seguía terminando de hacer una trenza con su cabello largo que ni siquiera sintió cuando su camisa se levantó ligeramente. Lo que lo sacó de su trance fue sentir algo totalmente helado en su espalda. No gritó ni dejo salir un suspiro, solamente abrió grandemente los ojos y tembló un poco.  
— ¿Ikki? —se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendido. — ¿Ahora qué necesitas?  
Mientras que el caballero Dorado leía sus enseñanzas, el caballero de Bronce estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza. Se veía un poco molesto pero no era por su calor de siempre ya que, además del clima frío, tenía puesta una camiseta de tirantes y su ropa interior con imágenes de fuego.  
— ¿Qué necesito? —preguntó con un poco sarcasmo. —No sé, ¿quizás que si me invitas a quedarme a dormir contigo tenga tu atención? Sí, eso me gustaría. —colocó nuevamente sus pies fríos en la espalda de Shaka y sonrió. —Deja eso…  
Shaka solamente sonrió un poco y empujó ligeramente los pies de Ikki de su espalda. Ahora que eran pareja desde hace casi un año, Shaka sabía que su compañero le gustaba tener toda la atención que pudiera. Después de todo era un Leo y, como su compañero de armas Aiolia, necesitaban eso para alimentar su ego.  
—Terminaré en un instante, Ikki. —Shaka volvió a su lectura. —Solamente me falta un poco.  
— ¿Ya?  
—No… sé paciente, Fénix.  
Rápidamente sintió un abrazo por su espalda y el aliento tibio de Ikki sobre so cuello. Sonrió al sentir un beso en él que subía para recibir otro cerca de su mandíbula y finalmente en su mejilla.  
—Esperé todo un mes, no quiero ser más paciente.  
— ¿Esperaste todo un mes para dormir? Eso se oye terrible.  
—No dormir… estar contigo y dormir contigo. —Ikki lo abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras su sonrisa se marcaba y volvía a besar el cuello de Shaka. —Podríamos hacer lo que hicimos aquella última noche. —su voz era más como un ronroneo en el oído de Shaka quien, siendo tan perfecto en controlar su cuerpo, solamente rió un poco ante esto. — ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó tenerme encima? ¿No te gustó que estuviera dentro de ti?  
El Caballero de Virgo verdaderamente disfrutó aquella noche en la que rompió su promesa de castidad, no se sentía arrepentido de nada, pero prefería no tener que someterse tan habitualmente a sus deseos carnales… o a los de su pareja.  
—Claro que lo disfrute y me encantó, Ikki. —Shaka volteó un poco su rostro para poder verlo frente a frente. —Pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado. En cuanto termine de leer esto podremos dormir. Bueno, de hecho tú ya puedes dormir.  
El Fénix solamente besó sus labios y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas que tenía a montón el caballero de Virgo sobre sus tapetes y cobertores. Suspiró y volvió a colocar sus pies sobre la espalda de Shaka.  
— ¿Cuándo terminaras?  
Shaka sintió como Ikki retiraba sus pies así que acomodó mejor la cobija en su espalda y le dio vuelta a la hoja del libro.  
—Solamente falta poco. En verdad, Ikki, deberías de ser más…  
Pero mientras hablaba, un ligero golpe con una almohada le interrumpió. Se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendido para encontrar que el caballero de Fénix lo miraba marcando una sonrisa y con una almohada en las manos.  
—Mira, ya acabaste. —Ikki dijo señalando el libro que se había cerrado.  
—No, aún me… —nuevamente la almohada golpeaba uno de sus brazos. — ¿Qué haces, Ikki? Creo que ya tienes mucho… —ahora iba dirigido a su cara. — ¿Ikki?  
—Vaya, vaya, el caballero de Virgo se molestó. —rió ante esto y cerró los ojos unos segundos. —Om, Shaka, om…  
Si anteriormente el caballero de alto rango sintió el golpe, ahora era el de bajo rango quien lo sentía en su rostro. Ikki abrió los ojos de par en par y ahora Shaka estaba frente a frente con una almohada en la mano y su rostro de seriedad de siempre.  
—Vaya… el caballero de Fénix no se lo esperaba.  
— ¿Te sientes bien? Normalmente tú… —un ligero golpe le interrumpió y le hizo parpadear. —Shaka, ¿estás seguro que quieres jugar a esto? —sonrió lascivamente. —Sabes que yo nunca pierdo. Entonces que así… —ahora el golpe había sigo un poco más fuerte.  
—Un caballero Dorado nunca se rinde. —Shaka finalmente sonreía al ver que Ikki reía. —Así que arrodíllate ante mí y llámame Dios.  
—Oh, wow, Shaka, tú si sabes ser _kinky_. —Ikki rápidamente lanzó su almohada con más fuerza que antes. —Pero jamás lo haré… si es que no estás desnudo.  
— ¡Ikki! —Shaka fingió un pequeño suspiro dramático. —Ahora tendré que castigarte por pensar en cosas tan impuras hacia un caballero como yo, el hombre más cer-  
Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Ikki lanzaba otro golpe con su almohada. Ambos sonrieron ya que no había vuelta atrás.  
Lo que empezó como un pequeño juego de golpes con las almohadas, ahora eran golpes bastantes fuertes, aun así se podía escuchar las risas de ambos y algunos quejidos al intentar golpear más fuertemente o al recibir ciertos golpes. Ambos se movían sombre sus rodillas alrededor de la “cama” improvisada que tenía el dueño de aquella casa Zodiacal. Pero todo terminó cuando Ikki se tropezó por las telas y calló de espaldas sobre otra almohada, provocando que Shaka no esperara más y se subiera encima de él. Este último sonrió y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de Ikki para no dejarlo moverse.  
—Gané. —Shaka se acercó para dejar recostar su cuerpo sobre el de su amante.  
—No, yo gané. —Ikki sonrió y dejó que sus manos abrazaran a Shaka.  
— ¿Cómo es eso posible?  
—Tengo toda tu atención y… —se acercó todo lo que podía para dejar que sus labios se unieran unos segundos. —te tengo donde quería. Bueno… —acercó la cabeza de su amante a la suya para así no permitirlo moverse. —Quizás falta un poco más…  
Sus labios se juntaron una vez más, esta vez más tiempo. Shaka sonreía al poder probar a Ikki y no esperó para que sus manos empezaran a surcar sus brazos tan bien formados gracias al ejercicio diario. Mientras sus besos seguían, él podía continuar acariciando sus brazos, hombros, piernas e incluso atrever a su mano entrar a la camisa de Ikki para tocar su abdomen. Sintió un ligero temblor en él y pudo sentir el suspiro de Ikki al separar sus labios de los suyos. Aunque parecía que el joven removería sus labios para decir algo, él solamente sonrió y se acercó a besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez Shaka decidió que no tenía por qué ocultar su deseo y abrió los labios de Ikki con su propia lengua para poder introducirla. El caballero de Fénix gimió ligeramente y no le importó que Shaka fuera el que lideraba los movimientos dentro de su boca, de todos modos sus manos recorrían los brazos de Shaka para llegar a su cintura y colocar su mano dentro de los pantalones del caballero Dorado.  
La sonrisa de Ikki era fácil de sentir, pero era el mayor de ambos quien además sentir sus dedos jugar alrededor de la base de su miembro. Un ligero masaje aquí y allá y la mano de Ikki moviéndose de arriba abajo hacían que sus manos empezaran un viaje a la ropa interior de Ikki, pero no por la parte de adelante.  
— ¡Oh! Shaka… —Ikki abrió los ojos un poco al sentir uno de los dedos entrando en él. —Ok… —sonrió al acomodarse más cerca de su cuerpo. —Continúa…  
Su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada por el placer, y no pudo ocultar un ligero gemido al sentir un segundo dedo entrando.  
—Ahora es mi turno. —Shaka sonrió para besarlo nuevamente. —Claro… —se separó un poco y detuvo el movimiento de sus manos. —Si es que tú lo quieres.  
Ikki sonrió y, logrando que Shaka temblara un poco, movió su mano para hacer que el miembro saliera de la ropa y seguir jugando con él.  
—Eres todo un caballero.  
El caballero de Virgo no escondió su risa y se separó un poco del cuerpo de Ikki mientras él removía su ropa interior, algo que le permitió ver una excitación que le parecía exquisita. El joven levantó un poco sus caderas y se acercó hacía Shaka, invitándolo a empezar lo que quería hacer.  
— ¿Estás seguro? —Shaka preguntó tomando sus caderas y una pierna para abrirla ligeramente. —Cuando tuvimos la primera vez tú usaste aceite y…  
—Shaka, seamos honestos, ninguno de los dos puede esperar más. —Ikki decía casi gimiendo. —Así que entra de una vez, por favor.  
Ahora podía ver las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados del caballero de Fénix. Lo tomaría como un sí y, sin esperar más, dejó que su erección entrara ligeramente al cuerpo de su amante.  
La pierna libre de Ikki se estiró y él tuvo que encorvar un poco su espalda. Podía sentir la presión alrededor de la entrada, un ligero dolor que le ocasionaba más placer del que esperaba y la temperatura de su propio miembro subió súbitamente. Su espina dorsal le mandaba señales de placer a su cuerpo y un gemido salió después de tratar de reprimirlo en su garganta. Por su parte, Shaka cerraba los ojos al sentir como el interior de Ikki rodeaba ahora su virilidad y como sus caderas parecían saber ya el ritmo natural que un mes antes había sentido que el Fénix lograba igualmente. No esperó mucho al recostarse sobre Ikki y empezar a mover su miembro fuera y dentro mientras que el joven se aferraba a su cuerpo y a las cobijas. Podía escuchar ligeros quejidos y unos cuantos suspiros que Ikki dejaba salir, pero fue grande su placer cuando sus labios se juntaron nuevamente y sintió los gemidos dentro de su boca. Por unos segundos tuvo en su mente una imagen que subía la temperatura y los movimientos de sus caderas. Si su lengua sentía esos gemidos y la humedad de la boca de Ikki, ¿qué no sentiría su miembro en la misma situación?  
Mientras que él disfrutaba de esto, de estar dentro y ser el que embestía, Ikki no podía ocultar su placer. Podía sentir su punta húmeda rozando el abdomen marcado de Shaka y como una de sus manos seguían sosteniendo la pierna para permanecer la entrada de su cuerpo en una buena posición para Shaka. Pero lo que hizo que su gemido se escuchara fuertemente fue el ligero golpeteó del miembro de su amante golpeando un punto dentro de él.  
— ¡Ahí! —Ikki sonrió al aferrarse al cuerpo de Shaka. — ¡Sigue!  
—Me alegra que disfrutes.  
Shaka no esperó más para hacer que sus caderas y las de Ikki siguieran el mismo ritmo. Los gemidos de placer del más joven de los dos, su sonrisa al disfrutar ese ligero dolor y olas de placer y además del hecho de que ahora se aferraba no solo con los brazos pero las piernas también a su cuerpo, Shaka no quería detenerse. Aún tenía la camiseta puesta pero Ikki había logrado que su abdomen y parte de su pecho estuviera desnudo, así que no espero en que su lengua buscara un punto más para darle placer a Shaka.  
—Ikki… —él gemía ahora al sentir un ligero succionamiento y el jugueteo de su lengua alrededor de su punto tan sensible.  
No espero en sentarse y dejar que Ikki lo hiciera encima de él. Ambas caderas se movían desesperadas, las manos buscaban donde sujetarse del cuerpo del otro y ambas respiraciones subían al combinarse con gemidos y los nombres de ambos. Ikki no dejaba de jugar con su lengua y permitir que sus uñas rasgaran suavemente la piel de Shaka, mientras que las manos de este dejaban un poco de marcas aquí y allá al aferrarse para dejar que su miembro siguiera adentro.  
Nuevamente, al sentir ya que la temperatura alrededor de su erección y de su abdomen había subido, Shaka empujó fuertemente a Ikki para volver estar sobre de él y dar fuertes embestidas. Podía sentir el golpeteó de sus caderas sobre el cuerpo de Ikki y cómo el gemía fuertemente sin parar, Shaka no podía ocultar tampoco sus gemidos y tras unos segundos de ese arrebato que no pudo controlar, sintió como su interior terminaba vaciándose totalmente dentro de su amante. El abrazó que dio no fue solo para poder ocultar su último gemido sobre la almohada, pero igualmente para estar seguro que todo quedaría dentro. Ikki gimió fuertemente y movió su cadera una última vez para él lograr su placer igualmente y hacer que Shaka sintiera el calor en su abdomen.  
Ambos quedaron así un tiempo mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. Ikki permitió que su cuerpo su relajara al sentir que Shaka salía de él dejando que un poco de ese calor saliera también, mientras tanto él solamente se recostó a un lado de Ikki y respiró profundamente al seguir sintiendo una ligera palpitación.  
—Ya puedes terminar tu libro.  
Shaka volteó a ver a Ikki. Él solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados.  
—Dime que bromeas… —Shaka suspiró cansado pero súbitamente sintió que Ikki se acomodaba sobre su hombro. —Sé que bromeas… lo que necesito es un baño.  
Ikki rió ante esto.  
—Discúlpame, yo no me queje la vez anterior. —ahora era él quien suspiraba y cerraba los ojos nuevamente. —Ahora… cállate y déjame dormir.  
El caballero de Virgo sonrió y miró atentamente a Ikki. No era broma, él parecía empezar a dejar que el cansancio después de tanto placer arremetiera contra su cuerpo y se veía más relajado que antes.  
— ¿Ikki? —Shaka pasó su mano sobre su cabello y besó su frente. —Te amo.  
—Eres tan cursi…— pero se movió rápidamente para besar sus labios. —Te amo. Ahora… déjame dormir.  
El dueño de la casa Zodiacal asintió mientras veía como su pareja volvía a tomar una posición cómoda sobre su pecho y empezaba a escuchar su respiración. Sonrió a sí mismo al ver a tal guerrero descansando y en paz, algo raro en el Fénix y que él tenía la suerte de ver. Suspiró una vez más y estiró su brazo para tomar el libro que había empezado a leer. Pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir un mordisco en su pecho. Volteó e Ikki sonreía nuevamente.  
— ¡Ikki!  
—Vamos a dormir. —tomó el libro para colocarlo debajo de la mesa y abrazó fuertemente a Shaka. —Mañana lo terminas…  
—Ok… solo si… lo hacemos de nuevo.  
Ambos se miraron. Ikki un poco sorprendido y Shaka un poco nervioso al pedir eso. Pero la sonrisa del joven fue suficiente.  
—Pelea de almohadas segunda parte, mañana… o más tarde.


End file.
